


Screw It

by lalazee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Horny Levi, Light-Hearted, M/M, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalazee/pseuds/lalazee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new maintenance guy who’d answered the phone had sounded like twelve. Levi was already annoyed that his sink was broken, but to rub salt in the wound, he was having to call for help from someone who, while having a distinctly male voice, had probably just learned how to ride a bike or some shit. Maintenance men were meant to be old losers who’d finally managed to move out of their mom’s basement at age forty and ate cold pizza for breakfast.</p><p>So, when he heard a faint knock and whipped the door open, he didn't know <i>what</i> to expect.</p><p>It sure as hell wasn't <i>this</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be updated at my own enjoyment, but I figured I'd post this and add on as and when I have the time between writing TSATU. This is a totally different ballgame from my other fic and is basically just fun times and horny Levi!

The new maintenance guy who’d answered the phone had sounded like  _twelve_. Levi was already annoyed that his sink was broken, but to rub salt in the wound, he was having to call for help from someone who, while having a distinctly male voice, had probably just learned how to ride a bike or some shit. Maintenance men were meant to be old losers who’d finally managed to move out of their mom’s basement at age forty and ate cold pizza for breakfast.

So, when he heard a faint knock and whipped the door open, he didn’t know  _what_ to expect.

It sure as hell wasn’t  _this_.

He was gorgeous. Not like a model gorgeous – more ranging on porn star gorgeous. With that artfully mussed bedhead hair, large blue – no, green, no blue,  _fuck_  – eyes, perfectly serious mouth, and flawless tan skin, the new maintenance guy was like a walking porno intro waiting to happen.

“…vi?”

Levi blinked and returned to earth.

“Levi?” the guy said again, as he ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. “Am I – do I have the wrong apartment? Did you call for maintenance?”

“Yeah,” Levi said shortly, struggling not to give the guy a head-to-toe once over. “My sink.”

Turning on his heel, not bothering to see if maintenance would follow, Levi made a beeline for the kitchen. He heard the door shut and slow, heavy booted steps behind him, and was satisfied.

“Wow,” the guy said, “Your apartment is stunning. You definitely have the best one, from what I’ve seen.”

Levi turned and leaned against the edge of the counter, his arms crossed as he raised an eyebrow at the guy. What kind of maintenance man used the word ‘ _stunning_ ’? “You’ve only been here four days. How many apartments have you  _been_  in?”

“Oh. Uh -” He flashed a quick, stupidly charming grin, “I know some people who live here. The guy who owns the complex is someone I used to d– someone I know. So he ended up renting out spaces to our group of college friends first, since we all still work in the same area.”

“That’s adorable,” Levi said drolly. “You gonna fix my sink or what?”

“Depends on what’s wrong with it.” Maintenance reached across Levi’s chest and flicked down the switch for the garbage disposal.

Very briefly, Levi caught the scent of warm, welcoming musk. He scowled and mentally shook himself off. He needed to get laid.

When the guy dropped to his knees in order to open the cupboard beneath the sink, Levi literally looked to the ceiling, praying to a god that he didn’t believe in. When he glanced back down, his attention fixed hotly on the bronze strip of skin peeking from between the guy’s t-shirt and low-slung jeans.

Levi scrubbed his hands over his face and mumbled behind them. “What’s the damage?”

“Not sure,” maintenance said, his voice muffled from under the sink. Levi realised that the guy had brought a toolbox with him, and he’d opened it, his hand blindly shuffling through it with a loud rattling. The pad of his calloused thumb brushed over the tip of a wrench, maybe feeling for the shape and size, but the movement was performed with such confidence and ease that Levi couldn’t do shit to stop imagining those work-roughened hands wrapped around his cock.

“I’m gonna -” Levi was already taking quick strides out of the room. “Make a call.”

When Levi remembered that he didn’t trust a stranger alone in his house, he whirled back around and headed straight back in. Without a word, he took a seat at one of the kitchen chairs directly behind the guy – and not because it gave him an outstanding view of that ass.

And even if it did, no one needed to know.

Watching the maintenance guy work silently and efficiently, Levi stifled a yawn. Another poor night’s sleep. He’d been so caught up writing the next chapter that the sun had been rising through the skylight when he’d regained awareness of his surroundings.

“Aha!” the guy said to himself, his head still inside the cupboard.

“Find something?”

Levi’s voice had maintenance yelping and jerking his head up, the back of it slamming into the sink with a resounding  _bang_.

“Mother  _fucking_  son of a -” the guy hissed a sharp breath as he pulled away from the cupboard. With one hand massaging the back of his head, he looked over his shoulder with mercurial eyes shooting daggers and his face red. The anger was actually a pretty good look on him, too.  _Dammit_.

“That looked like it hurt, kid,” Levi said, tacking on the nickname, just to remind himself that maintenance dude looked way too young for him. Off limits.  _So_  off limits.

“No shit. And I’m hardly a  _kid_ ,” the guy said sharply, then, as if realising he’d broken character of polite handyman, visibly clamped his mouth shut. “Anyway, I found the problem.”  
  
With his free hand, maintenance held up a butter knife. Again, there was that slightly nervous grin – peeking out, then gone. “Must’ve fallen in while you were doing the dishes.”

“Right.” He had noticed he was one knife short, but Levi had put that down to Hanji. She enjoyed moving things or changing details of his house because she knew he would stew over them and go batshit until everything went back to it’s original pristine state.

Maintenance just stared at him for a moment, before clearing his throat and turning back to the sink. “I’ll just put the pipe back on and be on my way, then.”

“What floor do you live on?” Levi found himself asking. Why the hell should he care to know?

“Bottom floor, across the hall from Jean. Er, I mean, the landlord. It must be nice to have the top floor, though. Bet the skylight above the bed is the best thing to wake up to in the morning.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” Levi said. He propped an elbow on the kitchen table and rested his cheek on his fist as he watched the guy’s toned shoulders tense and roll as he worked.

“ _Seriously_?” Maintenance scooted away from the sink and sat on his ass, looking up at Levi from the floor. “Imagine opening your eyes and the first thing you see is the sky.”

 _Great_ , Levi thought bitterly. He had a romantic on his hands. It was written all over this little shit’s face. Now, even if Levi  _had_  been entertaining thoughts of seducing the pretty porn star next door, he knew he couldn’t. This type would attach himself to Levi like a fucking leech.

Rolling his eyes, Levi flicked a look to his sink. “You done, then?”

The guy’s eyes narrowed and his nose scrunched just enough to accidentally express his dislike for Levi, before he shrugged and put his tools away.

“Yup.” He stood with his tool box and wiped his free hand on his torn jeans. “Next time, make sure you don’t try to hide the murder weapon in the drain.” He smiled, his large, expressive eyes crinkling at the corners, which just wasn’t fucking  _allowed_  at this point.

“If I was a murderer, no one would ever know,” Levi said seriously. With that, he went to open his front door and turned to find maintenance just staring dumbly after him. “Anything else?”

“What – I – no, nothing else.” He quickly caught up to Levi and halted before him. Up close, Levi could see that he was obnoxiously tall and that he had a delectable freckle at the joint of neck and shoulder that was just begging for -

“By the way,” the guy said, “I’m Eren.”

“Good for you,” Levi said tightly, wanting this bastard out of his home before he did something he regretted. “Have a day,” Levi said, because there certainly wasn’t going to be anything  _good_  about it now.

Eren opened his mouth to reply, and Levi slammed the door in his face.

Levi leaned back against the door, head tilted back as he muttered, “Kill me now.”


	2. Chapter 2

“It's taxi time for you,” Levi said as he attempted to put shoes on a squirming Hanji.

“Why, though, _why_? You have a couch. Let me sleep on your couch.”

“No.”

“ _Why_ , though?”

“Because you'll drool on it or puke on it, or for all I know you'll shit on it, because let's face it, no one can trust you and your bodily functions.”

“I would take offence to that if it wasn't true.”

“Yeah, yeah, just get your jacket and I'll call you a taxi.”

Levi made the call, while perpetually keeping one sharp eye on Hanji. She couldn't be trusted in Levi's house sober, let alone on the verge of wasted. While Levi was pleasantly buzzed, Hanji was sitting on the couch trying to remember how to tie her boots.

“Come on,” Levi said as he came up to Hanji, crouched, and efficiently tied her shoes. “Let's wait downstairs. That way if you destroy anything, it won't technically be my property.”

“ _Sooo_ thoughtful, that's my Levi,” Hanji drawled with a grin.

“What can I say – I was born with it.” Levi grunted as he hefted Hanji to her feet. It took some effort, but he managed to get her out of the apartment, and then brutally shoved her into the elevator.

“You take such good care of me,” Hanji mumbled as she slumped against his side.

“I'm a regular Mary fuckin' Poppins,” Levi said with a dour face as he pushed her off so she'd lean against the wall. The elevator dinged open and Levi heaved a sigh as he stuck is foot in the doorway to keep them from sliding shut. “Hanji? Hanji!”

“I'm awake!” Hanji shot off the wall and thrust herself from the elevator, jazz hands and all. “I'm alive!" 

“Praise Jesus,” Levi muttered. “Now just don't touch...” Levi noted two guys talking in front of the mailboxes, and one of them was most certainly the Maintenance Porn Guy. “Anything.”

The other guy was facing Levi and Hanji as they entered the foyer, and Levi recognised him now as Jean, the landlord of the building. He only really remembered the guy's face because it irked Levi that someone so young ran an entire building. He looked like he should still be in college or something. Not that Levi could talk – he still got ID'ed for booze from time to time.

“Mr. Ackerman, right?” Jean said, ignoring whatever Mainten- _Eren_ was saying.

Eren looked over his shoulder, his eyes – _fuck_ , those eyes were still ridiculously stunning – widened only slightly, then his brow furrowed as he probably remembered having a door recently slammed in his face.

“Just Levi,” he said. “My friend Hanji's just waiting for a taxi. Excuse her if she does something horrifically embarrassing.”

“As if I would!” Hanji said, shooting into focus with a smile. She got all up into Jean's business, tilting her chin to look up him with curved lips. “Hi. You're a cutie.”

“Uh...” Jean flicked a look to Levi, who just shrugged.

“I'm Hanji. Don't forget my name.”

“Don't think I could if I wanted to,” Jean said with a half nervous, half polite smile. He took a step back, but ended up bumping into the wall of mailboxes and had no where to escape.

“Jean, right? Hi, Jean,” Hanji said, her cheeks flushed as she leaned in to play with the collar of Jean's polo top.

Jean went red from chest, to neck, to face. “Yeah, uh, hi there. Are you okay?”

“Are you gay?” Hanji said, meeting his wavering gaze directly. Levi rolled his eyes as Hanji barrelled forward. “Because all the good ones are gay.”

For the briefest second, Jean looked to Eren and they seemed to hold each other's gaze. A match of realisation sparked to flame in Levi, but was set aside as he continued to watch the car crash.

“I don't – I don't really have a preference, I guess?”

“Oh, goody! Then how about we -”

“ _Oookay_ ,” Levi said as he jumped in, linked his arm with Hanji's and yanked her away from her defenceless prey. “Let's get you some air, shitty glasses.”

Ignoring the yowls of displeasure from Hanji, Levi nodded soberly at Jean, “Sorry about that. Can't say it won't happen again, though. Just watch your back. This one loves a chase.” Despite himself, Levi flicked a look to Eren and found himself under deep, turquoise scrutiny. The kid even looked sexy when frowning. _Shit_.

Saying nothing to Eren, nor acknowledging him, Levi turned and led Hanji outside. The brisk autumn air shocked the buzz from his system, and just left him generally grumpy. Nothing new there.

Both he and Hanji sat on the top cement step of the building entrance, Hanji yammering on about how she was going to 'make that boy mine'. And, much to Levi's rising aggravation with himself, he once more peered over his shoulder and looked back.

Through the glass of the front door, Jean and Eren still stood. And although Jean was seemingly speaking emphatically, his hands waving around, Eren's intense stare was locked on Levi.

_Well, double shit._

***

It wasn't as if Levi couldn't change a light bulb by himself.

But he lived on the top floor, and the top floor tenants had the benefit of higher ceilings and more spacious rooms. Where each floor had four apartments, the top floor only had two expansive ones. The ceilings themselves neared fourteen feet, and a ladder was required to change the modern twisted metal lighting fixture above Levi's head.

He didn't have a ladder and he wasn't about to push his kitchen table in here and stand on it, hoping for the best.

So, he called Maintenance Porn Guy. _Eren_. Eren was his name. Levi really needed to not accidentally call him Maintenance Porn Guy out loud.

He'd kept the conversation over the phone quick and curt, but upon hanging up, spent most of the time pacing his house and pretending he absolutely wasn't. Christ, he was pathetic. He really did need to get laid. When had Levi _ever_ mooned over someone with whom he'd only properly converse with _once_?

Now, had they met in a bar, Levi wouldn't have a problem straight-up approaching Eren and dragging him into a darkened corner to have his way with the long, lean sex god. But, as it was, they lived in the same fucking building and Levi would have to see him on a regular basis. And Levi wasn't into drama or awkward life situations like that, so he'd just have to leave it.

But it didn't mean he couldn't _look_.

There was a brief rap at the door, and Levi took his sweet time answering.

This stupid fucking kid looked even better than last time. He must have been painting a room somewhere in the building, because he was wearing one of those blue jumpsuits that contractors often wore. The legs were tucked into high boots with messily tied laces, and the arms were tied around his waist to reveal a toned chest in a thin, white t-shirt, exposing strong, tanned arms. He was splattered with baby hot paint, which did nothing to detract from the fact the he was walking sex.

Everything about him just further aggravated Levi.

“Light bulb?” Eren said, raising dark, expressive eyebrows.

“Right,” Levi said, schooling his face into something less than awe. “Come in.”

He turned on his heel and led Eren to the offending light fixture, where Levi had already dragged the furniture away from below.

“Sorry about this,” Levi said, as he watching Eren heft in a metal ladder from the hallway and set it up under the light. “I don't have a ladder or anything.”

“It's no biggie. S'my job anyway, right?” Eren was already climbing up the ladder, his shoulders flexing over taut bronze skin as he grabbed the first few rungs. Who the hell got a tan in fucking autumn, anyway? Porn stars, that's who. Only explanation.

“Are you painting somewhere?” Levi said, folding his arms and tilting his head to see if Eren looked good from every angle. Surprise surprise, he did.

“Yeah, a friend of mine who lives on the floor below has her little sister moving in and she wanted the extra bedroom done up. I already had the ladder handy, so this was really fine. I'm taking a break, anyway.”

“ _This_ is your break?” Levi said, sarcasm lacing his words.

“Yeah, well, afterwards.” Eren looked down and tossed the burnt out light bulb. “Catch.”

Levi caught it nimbly, fiddling it between his fingers as he frowned up at Eren. “So how many people are you friends with in this building, then?” He didn't know why he was asking. But Eren had mentioned his friend on the floor below, and he was obviously close with Jean. Earlier, Eren had also said something about Jean renting out rooms to old college friends.

“Most,” Eren said easily, screwing in the bulb. He looked down, with his lips subtly curved at the corners. “But not _all_ , unfortunately.”

Levi blinked, then scowled.

“Gonna toss this,” he muttered, stalking away.

Why would he want to be friends with _this_ guy? That would be nothing but uncomfortable. And it wasn't like they'd ever have anything to talk about. Eren looked like a beautiful airhead, which was probably why he was working as a maintenance man and didn't hold a _real_ job. Levi wondered what Eren went to college for in the first place, and why he wasn't pursuing _that_. Not that he'd ask.

When Levi returned to the room, Eren had already folded the ladder up and was standing in the centre of the room, just generally looking around.

“You really do have the nicest place here,” Eren said, wandering up to a photo frame of Levi, Hanji, and Erwin from ten years back. “Nice mohawk.” Eren looked to Levi with a wide, genuine smile. There was a sparkle in his eye that Levi wasn't so sure he trusted.

“Well, thanks for the light bulb,” Levi said, placing his hands on his hips.

“Call me if you need anything else,” Eren said, wiping his hands off on his jumpsuit, which was pretty useless as it was covered in dried paint dust.

“Sure,” Levi said, walking Eren to the door. The sooner Eren was gone, the quicker Levi would be rid of the climbing urge to grab Eren by his bedhead hair and drag him to the bedroom.

Eren was nearly out the door and Levi was thanking whatever shitty God was out there, until Eren spun around and placed a hand on the door frame, leaning in over Levi, just a little. He licked his lips, eyes searching Levi's frowning face.

“What?” Levi snapped. Eren smelled way too good for someone who'd been doing manual labour all day.

“So, a bunch of us from the building have a gaming night on Fridays and I was wondering if you wanted to join us,” Eren said quickly, as if he were rushing to get the words out. “Even if you don't game, it's no big deal. Some people don't even play, just sit around and make fun of the other players while getting drunk and eating take out. I mean. It's probably not your thing, but -”

“I'll think about it,” Levi said, already cursing himself. Hanging out with a bunch of drunken twenty-somethings who were already mostly friends? Levi would stick out like a sore thumb. Not that he was self-conscious about shit like that, but it would be a hassle. “Which apartment?”

Eren's face lit up, his cheeks going a little pink, despite his tan. What a stupid face.

“2B. My sister, Mikasa's apartment. We only really go there because hers is the cleanest of all of our places.”

“Good,” Levi said. “If I do come, I'm not hanging out in a pig sty.”

Eren still had that dumb, charming smile on. “Yeah, yeah of course. I, um -” He ran a hand through his hair, spiking it out. “Great. I'll see you then. I mean, maybe. Maybe I'll see you then.”

Levi repressed a laugh and raised his eyebrows in humour. “Okay, kid. See ya later.”

This time, Levi didn't slam the door in Eren's face. At least they were getting somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, writing this wee fic is a breath of fresh air, I swear. It's all in good fun, guys. Don't take it seriously. Sit back and have a laugh at pervey old Levi and our darling Eren, yeah? Comments are worth kisses, hugs, and porn <3

Friday came too fast.

Levi had buried himself in work, glued to his desk as he madly typed out chapter after chapter. He'd previously reached the halfway point of his work, but had felt he was running out of steam when it came to the brutal murder scenes. He was known for the visceral gore in his books, but the horror just hadn't been coming to him. But every morning for the remainder of the week, he'd awoken feeling bright, refreshed and ready to attack the page.

It was with bleary eyes that he resurfaced from his office, slipping his wire-rimmed reading glasses atop his head and blinking at the clock. It was already nearing evening. If he wanted to look something less of a mess for tonight, he figured he should probably start getting ready at an easy pace.

Levi showered, all the while frowning at the spray and wondering what the hell he was doing. Yeah, he gamed. He was pretty fucking good, too. But did he really want to spend his even packed in a tiny apartment with a bunch of rowdy kids? No.

Did he want to spend his evening _mooning over_ _Eren_ in a tiny apartment packed with rowdy kids?

_Godammit_.

Levi wiggled himself into a pair of black skinny jeans, threw on a thin, purple and grey striped sweater that was a little too long in the sleeves, and unearthed his grey, battered Doc Martins from the neat rows of shoes at the bottom of his closet.

It was only as Levi was standing at his kitchen counter, munching cereal and flicking through unread texts that he realised he didn't know what time he was supposed to be there. Well, fuck. He supposed nine was a normal time for people to get together to drink. If he was early, whatever, so shoot him. He'd prefer being late. It was more likely that everyone would be invested in the gaming, rather than the new guest.

Levi washed his bowl and spoon methodically, dried them, and put them away, then returned to his desk to shoot the newest chapter to Erwin. His editor could rip it to pieces while Levi got wasted.

It was five to nine when Levi knocked sharply on the door. There was loud music and muffled yelling, and then a massively pregnant woman was opening to door with a bright smile on her face. She had a high pony tail of shiny dark hair, and looked about as perky as a cheerleader. _Christ_.

“Mikasa?” Levi said, for lack of anything better.

The girl giggled and spread the door open wide for him to pass through. “I wish! I'm Sasha, and you must be Levi. It's nice to meet you. Come on in.”

“Thanks,” Levi said, giving her stomach a wide berth as he edged his way in.

“Did you bring food?” Sasha asked, shutting the door with her heel.

Levi stared at her, wondering if she was partially blind or if she really didn't notice that he was holding nothing in his hands.

“Hey,” Sasha said, grinning and holding up her hands in peace, “I can't drink like the rest of these guys. Food is my one and only obsession. Aside from online baby clothes shopping. Don't even get me started on that.”

“Believe me, I won't,” Levi said, eyeing the living room suspiciously.

The front door opened up straight into the front room, and Levi was standing behind one of the couches, where it seemed the two main players were going at it. From what he could see of them, one was a woman with a sharp, black bob haircut, an the other was a guy with a shaved head and a penchant for screaming bloody murder every time he was killed.

In an armchair sat Jean, throwing commands at the television and players, although he was obviously being ignored. Two chicks sat on the floor, sharing a pizza – one, tiny and blonde, the other tall and tan. Arguing in the kitchen indicated more people, and Eren -

“Hey, you made it!”

Eren was directly in Levi's face with that damn smile. Levi was pretty sure he preferred the scowl – that, at least, he could return with an equal expression. He didn't know what to do with _this_.

“It's packed in here,” Levi said, now unused to the smaller apartments. Something like this would be better held at his own place.

_Ha_. Not happening.

“Yeah, and this isn't even everyone in the building. We have fun, though. You want a drink?”

“Any beer is fine,” Levi said, still eyeing the scenery, taking it all in. The apartment was sparse, but not unpleasantly so. He liked this Mikasa's decorating.

“Wanna follow me to the kitchen? We have pizza there.”

Sasha whooped and turned on her heel to waddle towards the direction Levi assumed was the kitchen. “Pizzaaa! I call an entire one for me and the progeny.”

“No one would dare stop you,” Jean said, leaning back in his chair and aiming a cheerful wave Levi's way. “Hey! Glad you came. Eren was starting to panic.”

“ _Jean_.” Eren's shot him a glare.

“He was like a damn puppy waiting for his owner at the door.”

“Oh my _god_ , fuck off and get laid, will you?”

Jean winked at Eren. “So come and get it.”

Eren looked far from amused as he flipped Jean the bird with one hand and gripped Levi's wrist with the other, pulling him along and away.

“I think he and Hanji might be made for each other, after all.”

Eren snickered and looked over his shoulder at Levi, releasing his wrist. “Jean deserves a taste of his own medicine, believe me.”

“You two seem clo-”

Words were lost to Levi as he stepped in to a cramped kitchen filled two guys who had to be well over six feet, a bored looking blonde, and Sasha hunched over an entire pizza, working her way through it with gusto.

“Guys, this is Levi. Levi, this is Annie, Bert, and Reiner. Annie lives on this floor while Bert and Reiner live across the hall from you.”

Levi should probably be embarrassed that he didn't even recognise the people living on the same floor as him, but he honestly never gave a shit. The closer you got to your neighbours, the more inclined they felt to pop around whenever the fuck they pleased. Levi did not appreciate the invasion of his personal space, unless it was on his own terms.

“Hey,” Levi said. “Is this where everyone goes when they're tired of listening to Jean sexually harass everyone?”

Eren snorted a short laugh as he went to the fridge and plucked some beers out.

“Or Connie's endless death screams,” Sasha said with a full mouth. She chewed, swallowed, and grinned. “No idea why he even tries, anymore. He's a mega loser when it comes to games other than, like, The Sims.”

“Divorce him,” Annie said, leaning against a counter with her arms folded and her lips curled in a smirk.

“I've _tried_ ,” Sasha said with a dramatic sigh. “But he just uses the divorce papers for the bottom of the parrot's cage.”

Eren sidled up beside Levi, nudging his arm lightly with an opened beer. Levi took it and desperately attempted to ignore the fact that Eren was pressed up against him like a fucking furnace. Jean's comments hadn't gone unnoticed, either. Levi couldn't quite tell if Jean was fucking around or being honest. Either way, Eren's flustered reaction had to be promising, right?

Levi took a long drink of his beer, downing nearly half in one go. Why was he thinking about the promise of _Eren_? Hadn't he already convinced himself that the entire thing was a bad idea? Wasn't he going to sate himself with just staring at that ridiculous ass?

_How_ old _are you, asshole? Get a fucking grip._

Conversation between Sasha and Annie continued, while Levi looked up to Eren. Keeping his voice low, so as not to interrupt the girls, he said, “I'm gonna check out what they're playing in the other room. Bring more beer.”

He didn't wait for Eren's nod – just exited the room and made his way back to what was undoubtedly another one of Connie's death screams. This time, when he came in, he was facing the gaming couch. The woman with the black hair flicked a look his way, and Levi had an extremely difficult time imagining that _this_ was Eren's sister. Process of elimination dictated that this was Mikasa, but was was night where Eren was day.

“Hey,” Levi said. “I'm Levi.”

“I know who you are,” Mikasa said, looking back to the television screen, her fingers flying over the PS3 pad.

Okay, then. Obviously Mikasa did _not_ approve of Levi. For what reason, Levi did not know or care. He might like Mikasa's taste in decorating, but friends they were not destined to be.

“What're you playing?” Levi said as he rounded the couch, looking away from TV to nod at Eren as he rushed back into the room with flushed cheeks and four beers hooked between his fingers.

“Super Street Fighter Four,” Connie said, his tongue between his teeth as he waved the controller around, as if that would in any well help him escape Mikasa's pummelling fists. She was playing as Chun Li – no surprises there. And from the looks of it, she'd mastered the character.

Connie had gone for brawn with Zangief, but was clearly clueless as to handle him. Levi cocked his head, watching Mikasa's fighting style. When she attacked, when she blocked and jumped.

“She's amazing, isn't she?” Eren said from beside him.

“Yeah, actually. Does she do conventions?”

“She should, but it's more of a hobby. The only reason she ever started to game was because I loved it as a kid and made her play. She surpassed me almost immediately,” Eren said with an easy laugh. He took a swig of beer, then said, “Mikasa is kind of the epitome of 'anything you can do, I can do better'.”

“That's a shitty sibling to have,” Levi said with a raised eyebrow, watching as Chun Li choked out Zangief with her monster thighs.

“Nah. Used to drive me nuts when I was younger, though. I'm kinda of frighteningly competitive. I get scary,” Eren said with the most harmless smile Levi had ever seen. _This_ puppy dog was had a competitive streak? Levi would have to see it to believe it.

“You two look nothing alike,” Levi said, because it was on his mind and he didn't see the harm in asking.

“Oh. Yeah, we get that a lot.” Eren winced as Connie screamed bloody murder and threw the controller at Jean's head. “She's adopted.”

Levi nodded. “That makes a lot more sense. Japan?”

“Yup. The amount of people who have assumed we're dating over the years is traumatising. We were always together in high school and stuff, and because we looked so different, no one believed we were even related.”

“Gross.”

“Hella gross,” Eren said with a laugh. “You have any siblings?”

“No, thank fuck.”

“Don't play well with others?” The smile was traded for a smirk and that familiar gleam in Eren's eyes.

Levi maintained eye contact, just wondering how long Eren would keep looking at him. Most people lost to Levi within seconds. He'd been told he had a stare like a homicidal shark – whatever that meant.

“That's one way of putting it,” Levi said slowly, his pulse tripping and speeding up as Eren continued to search Levi's eyes for whatever. “The other way would be that I'm an asshole. Whichever you prefer.”

A lazy smile spread across Eren's face. He looked Levi from head to toe, then back up, and Levi wondered when Eren started to look less like a harmless puppy and more like a wolf searching for it's prey.

“Maybe you're just particular.”

“That's how I tend to think of it.”

Eren licked his lips and leaned in to Levi's space. His voice was low, intimate. “And what do you think of _me_?”

“ _Play me_.” Mikasa's voice cut in and a controller was thrust between him and Eren, effectively slicing through the tension.

Levi looked to Mikasa, who had tilted her head back against the couch and was holding the pad up above her.

Connie was laying on the floor, on his face.

She'd probably heard the entire conversation.

Wordlessly, Levi took the controller and wondered if Mikasa had any idea what she was getting herself into. Much to his own perverse pleasure, he knew she didn't.

Levi lofted the couch and landed beside Mikasa, who gave him a silent stare. Well, both siblings had that piercing look going for them, at least.

“What're we playing for?” Levi said, aware that Eren come around to his side of the couch to perch on the arm.

“Eren,” Mikasa said.

“Hm?” Eren looked over. “What's up?”

“No,” Mikasa said with a sigh, as if she was carrying years of his idiocy around on her shoulders. “We're playing for _you_.”

Eren, who'd been in the processes of drinking, promptly choked, his entire face going red. His eyes went wide, his mouth twisting in flabberghasted frustration. “Wha- what the fuck Mi-”

“Why would you want to bet him?” Levi asked, completely ignoring the man in question.

Mikasa raised an eyebrow. “He likes you and I don't like that.”

“Are you his keeper or something?”

“She's not!”

“I might as well be.”

“And what makes you think _I_ want _him_?"

Mikasa shrugs. “If you want him, you'll do anything to win. So, I guess we'll see.”

“How shitty,” Levi said drolly. “What if I'm an awful player?”

“Um,” Eren said from beside Levi, “Are we all ignoring the fact that this is all _very_ weird and out of the blue, and by the way Levi, I have _no_ idea what she's talking about, so you don't have to -”

“ _Shut up_ , _Eren_ ,” Mikasa and Levi said in unison.

Levi had to admit, he was already having fun. Win or not, he enjoyed a challenge. And, okay, he wanted to win. Even if it was just to piss off Mikasa. What had she heard about him that was so awful? Not that Levi couldn't think of a million, but he was just curious which reason, specifically.

The character screen popped up, and Levi automatically chose Cammy. Amped-up super soldier of lightning. She was so quick that most players had difficulty effectively controlling her. She wasn't great on defense, but Levi's mastery of her character left very few gaps in his game.

“Seriously?” Mikasa said lowly, giving him the side-eye.

“Problem?” Levi said as he watched Mikasa randomise the arena choice.

“Just wondering if you've bit off more than you can chew.”

Levi's lips twitched briefly.

“Let's find out.”

_FIGHT!_

Mikasa and Levi's characters launched at each other with immediate, vicious offence. Hoots and hollers from the peanut gallery – Connie and Jean – drowned under the weight of Levi's sword-sharp focus. His concentration was steel, but it was quickly becoming evident that Mikasa was the same.

And yeah, when Chun-Li caught Cammy in the air and pummeled her to near death, Levi silently admitted that he'd underestimated her just a _little_.

From Levi's periphery, he caught Eren sucking in a breath with a wince, his brows furrowed, his attention glued to the screen. His tanned cheeks were flushed from one too many beers and his eyes were fever bright blue, like a goddamn tropical ocean that Levi just wanted to dive into.

This game was for _Eren_.

Levi knew he was a fucking dipshit for thinking something so ridiculous, but it was enough to have Cammy flipping from her back and performing a swift, final kill will such speedy accuracy that the entire room went silent as Chun-Li dropped for good.

“YESSS!” Eren jumped up from his seat, arms thrown up, beer splashing on the carpet.

“ _Eren_!” Mikasa shot up, her face livid as she looked between Eren and the beer stain. “Who dropped you on your head as a child?!”

Eren looked painfully young as he stifled a laugh and began to back out of the room. “Looks like _someone_ is a sore loser.”

His scream was anything but manly as Mikasa made grab for him, and very quickly the situation deteriorated into Eren running away towards the kitchen and Mikasa chucking the PS3 remote down the hall at his retreating form.

“OW. _Fuck_ , man. _Fuuuck_. Uncalled for!”

Unable to restrain his curiosity any longer, Levi peeked into the corridor to find Eren leaning against the wall and sliding down to slumping stop on the floor. He was still laughing as he clutched a hand over his eye. Mikasa loomed above him, hands on her hips.

“I'm not a sore loser. You're just annoying.” Looking up, she noted Levi. Flicking a brow, she stepped over Eren's outstretched legs and brushed past Levi. “He's all yours, short stack.”

Levi's blood flared, his fingers twitching into a fist for a brief moment. But Eren was sitting there in the middle of the hallway, down but seemingly not at all defeated as he grinned up at Levi with that sinfully fuckable mouth.

Yeah, tonight name-calling barely touched him. Mikasa was damn lucky.

Strolling over, Levi crouched down, landing eye to eye with Eren.

“Let's have a look.”

He lightly wrapped his fingers around Eren's wrist, felt the drumming pulse as he guided Eren's hand down.

Levi's raised his eyebrows.

“She has incredible aim. That's going to be some bruise.”

Eren turned his hand so his fingers brushed Levi's wrist in return, his smile calming to something a little more reserved, secretive.

“Don't worry about it, I'm not. I always come out on top in the end. I just take my time about it.”

Levi's heart flopped, his breath stopping in his throat for a moment. Fuck, he _was_ getting old if this kid was getting to him with such sinful ease.

“Got an ice pack?” Levi found himself saying. He really needed to let go of Eren's wrist. He really needed to not lean in so closely or lower his voice like this.

“Nah,” Eren said quietly, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. Again, seemed to meet Levi's gaze almost indefinitely.  
  
That was a new one for Levi.

“I've got them back at my place,” Levi said. He blinked slowly, his eyes closing fractionally longer than they should as he inhaled and centred himself to some modicum of control. When he opened his eyes, he also released his hold on Eren.

Standing, Levi held out his hand to a owlishly blinking Eren.

“Come to mine.”

“God yes.” Eren's grabbed Levi's hand and stood quickly. For the first time, Eren actually looked away as his entire face went gloriously flushed. “I mean, uh. Yeah, okay.”

“Yeah,” Levi said, humour warming his voice as the corner of his lip curled. “Okay.”

Just what the fuck was he doing?


End file.
